


Gently

by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Unbeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories
Summary: Oujia takes JingYi out into the woods to have some nice personal time but JingYi wants a little more out of Oujia
Relationships: Oujia/JingYi
Kudos: 1





	Gently

  
  


Ouija and JingYi were out camping in the woods. JingYi felt so alive in the woods again. Oujia was roasting marshmallows for the pair. JingYi just clung to Ouija content with their little trip. 

“Okay JingYi puller back gotta get this guy on a cracker.” Ouija said. JingYi let go of Oujias arm and he placed the marshmallows on crackers. No chocolate for JingYi or even Oujia. Since JingYi just didn't stop kissing him all day and he didnt wanna risk anything. 

JingYi monched on the marshmallows all night until the fire started to die down and Oujia started to poke at the fire making sure it was going out.

“Is it still going?” JingYi asked with some food in his mouth 

“Just a bit more, if it's getting too cold for you you can go back into the tent and get ready for bed.” He said with a smile. 

“It's right behind me, right?” He asked, Oujia nodded and made a soft confirmation noise. A little trick he picked up from Tofu. JingYi got up and patted his way to the tent. 

It was a little while that Oujia poked at the fire trying to get it to go down. After finally getting the fire to die down. He went into the tent and patted around finding where he was laying the night before. He hums a bit as he puts his arms behind his head. 

As he was starting to drift to sleep he felt a hand drift over his chest. 

“Ouija.” JingYi spoke before his hand drifted to his pants

“Woah hey JingYi! Hey!” Ouija panicked 

“Ouija, we have been together for almost a year.” he murmured, snapping his fingers through Ouji to get to the zipper. 

“Are...are you coming onto me?” 

“Ouija we are dating, togather, please, i want to.” JingYi sounded so despite 

“I-” he sucked in some air as JingYi unzipped his pants. “No let me.” Oujia said, flipping over JingYi. He flet him up and down before slowly pulling off JingYi’s shit and bent down and gently bit at his chest. He moved his hand down and palmed JingYi’s cock.

“Ngg...mm..” JingYi moaned slightly, turning his head away. Oujia pulled down his pants more before he slowly leaned down and took the Tip of JingYi’s cock into his mouth 

“N-no i want you-you inside.” JingYi whined. Oujia pulled away staring down at the trail of saliva he made. 

“Are you sure you're ready for that? It's a lot to take?”

“Ou-Oujia please, let me be selfish. Let me want you” He moved his fingers down ast started to spread himself. Oujia slowly slinked his fingers inside of JingYi.

JingYi sweaked and let out little moans as he bit at the billow bledow his head trying to muffle his moans. 

“Okay...h-here.” Oujia swallowed dryly. He reached into his sleeping bag. “I hope its still here.” He pulls out some lube from a hidden pocket on his sleeping back. Drenching his fingers in it before starting to rub his cock. “Lets...get..get ready.” He rasped, JingYi grabbed the sleeping bag underneath him and he bit his lip bracing for it. 

Oujia leaned down and kissed his cheek. He slowly slid himself inside of JingYi. 

No longer able to hold it, JingYi arched his back and screamed out. Oujia quickly pulled himself out and started over JingYi in horror looking down to see if he hurt him

“Put it back...ah...” JingYi rashed

“H-huh?” 

“Put it back inside of me.” JingYi, more so demand than asked. Ouija looked over at him as JingYi mulled and twitched moaning and rolling his head. Oujia slowly pulled out and put back in earning a squeal. His chest heaved in and out, each move heard a scream and a moan from JingYi. 

Oujia pulled JingYi up and lifted up one of his legs as he started to pick up the speed. He did this for a living for a while. But with the man he loved it felt different, it felt better and he wanted more. 

JingYi let out a scream as he threw his head back and screamed. More trusts Jingyi’s screams and moans and then finally. Both of their lusts boiled over and spilled out as they came. Oujia bassacly collapsed over him and he pulled JingYi close.

“That...that felt so nice.” JingYi cooed. Oujia held him close, and hummed. 

“Its because you loved me, and i love you”   
  



End file.
